<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Scum by Cougwar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23424526">Scum</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cougwar/pseuds/Cougwar'>Cougwar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>LazyTown Prompts! [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>LazyTown</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Mistaken Identity, Whump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:59:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23424526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cougwar/pseuds/Cougwar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Íþróttaálfurinn visits LazyTown to see his brother, Sportacus.<br/>He mistakes Robbie Rotten for Glanni Glæpur, Robbie's brother.<br/>Trouble ensues.<br/>( I'm not happy with the writing quality. Read at your own risk.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>LazyTown Prompts! [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Scum</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wrote this on and off again over a few months, I hope y'all enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Robbie watched as the brightly colored air balloon gently came to a rest upon the soft green grass, the villain raising an eyebrow as the form of Sportacus's brother came flipping and twirling out from the basket beneath the balloon, the elf showing off an array of acrobatic moves that could rival Sportacus's antics that he got up to around Lazy Town.</p><p>“Sportacus!” a bright and cheery voice came from the tall elf as he gracefully landed on the grass beside his brother, quickly leaning forward to envelop the slightly shorter form of Sportacus as he greeted him, a wide grin that displayed his perfect and bright white teeth that threatened to blind Robbie.</p><p>"How have you been, little brother? Mamma and Papi have been worrying so much over you, this being the first town you've had full protection over and all. Has everything gone well? You haven't had any issues?" Íþróttaálfurinn had settled his calloused hands on Sportacus's shoulders as he leant back, bright eyes roaming across his brothers body as he carefully examined his kin for any sign of injury or abuse.</p><p>Sportacus smiled as he gently swatted his  brothers hands away, comfortingly patting the breastplate of the taller elf, "I'm perfectly alright, brother mine. Everything here in Lazy Town has been perfect, I haven't had much trouble and the children are absolute angels. You shall definitely have to meet them all before you leave back to Latibær, they're simply perfect." Sportacus grinned at his brother, before Robbie let out an uncomfortable clearing of his throat, the villain certainly feeling like an awkward third wheel to the two brothers' reunion.</p><p>"Ah, yes, of course!" Sportacus clapped his hands together, before stepping back and motioning to Robbie - who had been practically concealed behind him despite the villains lanky form and significant height difference to the Sports Elf - as Íþróttaálfurinn turned to set his gaze on the Lazy Town villain. "I want to introduce you to my friend," Robbie rolled his eyes and snorted as Sportacus named them as friends, but said nothing as Sportacus continued,"his name is Robbie Rotten, he-"</p><p>"You-!" Íþróttaálfurinn had only set eyes on Robbie for a mere few moments when his face contorted, sheer rage curling his previously smiling lips into a crooked snarl, his eyebrows dipping low over his hatred-filled eyes as he stared at the confused villain before him. "Why you, you-"</p><p>Robbie stumbled backwards as Íþróttaálfurinn stormed toward him, only being prevented from falling into the dirt by the hand that was suddenly clutching his collar, lifting the lanky man into the air as the visiting hero sent a scathing glare at Robbie.</p><p>"You absolute piece of <em>scum.</em>" Íþróttaálfurinn turned to the shocked form of Sportacus, - the struggling lanky villain still held high with a tight fist, the veins in Íþróttaálfurinn's arms bulging as he kept a white-knuckled grip upon the vest of the villain in his grasp - anger was clearly vissible in his dark and stormy eyes. "Sportacus you knew that he was in your town?! And you let him <em>stay?</em>" Íþróttaálfurinn looked back to Robbie, who dangled from his grip, a flailing hand scrabbling at the hand tightened around his clothing. "You let him be around the <em>children</em>?!"</p><p>Robbie stared with wide eyes at Sportacus, his vision fading around the edges as the thick material of his vest was tightly pulled up against his throat, the villain struggling slightly to draw in new breaths as his kicking legs failed to reach the ground, failed to support his body as Íþróttaálfurinn stared at his brother, clearly awaiting an answer.</p><p>"Íþróttaálfurinn, I-!" Sportacus gaped at Robbie, and then at his brother who had switched from being loving and friendly to an enraged and dangerous elf in a matter of seconds upon seeing Robbie's face. "What do you mean?" Sportacus quickly jumped over to Íþróttaálfurinn's side, eyebrows furrowing in confusion at the rage his brother was exhibiting. "Do you know Robbie?"</p><p>"Well I certainly don't know hi-" Robbie spoke up to defend himself, before yelping as Íþróttaálfurinn let go of him, the LazyTown villain tumbling to lie in a heap upon the ground, his long limbs painfully bent and crushed beneath his body as he looked up at Íþróttaálfurinn, who towered over him. "I have been looking for this piece of fae trash for <em>years</em> now."</p><p>"I'm not-" Robbie protested for a moment, before yelping as Íþróttaálfurinn let out a snarl in his direction.</p><p>"Shush." Íþróttaálfurinn snapped his fingers, his eyes seemingly glowing brighter for a moment before dimming once again, the rare show of his power silencing his protesting brother, who could only look back and forth from his brother and Robbie, - who was now mouthing words with no sounds emitting from his mouth, panic clear in his widened eyes - the villain he had thought he had known.</p><p>"I could never forget that face, Sportacus!" Íþróttaálfurinn glared at Robbie, who meekly looked back at the ninth hero and his predecessor. "The face of Glanni Glæpur."</p><p>"Glanni Glæpur?! That isn't-" Sportacus paused, doubt taking root as his voice quivered. "But... he's Robbie Rotten... isn't he?"</p><p>"This <em>trash </em>tricked the townsfolk of Latibær into being adoring fans and <em>slaves </em>for him, he poisoned the whole town by cutting off everyone's food supply and forcing the children to work for him to make the poison that he manipulated them into eating! He then framed two innocent girls for the crime and got them locked up in jail, and later he trapped them in a sewer! They could have <em>died </em>Sportacus."</p><p>"Robbie, you wouldn't-" Sportacus stuttered, eyes darting back and forth from his brother to his friend, unsure of who to believe. "Would you..?"</p><p>Robbie picked himself up from the ground, shaking his limbs out and dusting off his vest as he straightened, glowering at Íþróttaálfurinn as he did so, before motioning to his mouth, still unable to speak.</p><p>Íþróttaálfurinn hesitated, but a pleading look from his brother had him undoing the spell, Robbie clearing his voice for a few moments before looking up at Sportacus and his aggressive kin.</p><p>"I'm not Glanni, you dumb elf," Robbie shook his head as he crossed his arms across his chest, narrowed eyes glaring at the elf stood across from him. "He's my brother."</p><p>"I knew it!" Íþróttaálfurinn pointed an accusatory finger at Robbie, - who stuck his tongue out in response - before turning to Sportacus, a look of triumph upon his features. "I told you. You shouldn't associate with the kin of that scum little brother, you shouldn't even let him set foot in your town in my opinion. Hes probably scheming with that sleazeball, making all sorts of dangerous plans to hurt the children and hurt <em>you</em>!"</p><p>"But Íþróttaálfurinn, he hasn't-"</p><p>"Me and Glanni aren't close, and I would warn you not to compare us again Ibuprofen." Robbie snarled, a small part of him cheering with glee as the elf jerked in anger as the nickname escaped the villain's lips. "I am not my brother, and I never will be."</p><p>With that said, Robbie turned and stalked away, leaving Sportacus and Íþróttaálfurinn standing in slight shock behind him.</p><p>"Well brother..." Íþróttaálfurinn bit his lip as he watched the villain storm away, before turning back to look into the unimpressed gaze of his little brother. "It seems I was wrong."</p><p>Sportacus raised an eyebrow, before sighing and flipping after the quickly ddisappearing form of his villainous friend.</p><p>He certainly had some making up to do.</p><p>Maybe he could convince Íþróttaálfurinn to order a cake for Robbie as a form of apology...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please leave a comment if you enjoyed it</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://explorersnotepad.tumblr.com/">My Tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>